


Netflix and Woo

by missfoot



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: (and im sorry for the rest of the samwell team they dont say much), M/M, and shoutout to lardo and shitty i love them but yeah, some new girl references, theres some hints of jackbitty and dex/nursey because i cant help it but its nothing major, this is mostly d-men being dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 22:11:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5945001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missfoot/pseuds/missfoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The wink, being a wink, lasted half a second, but the number of times Ransom replayed it in his head, it could have lasted a damn day.</p><p>"Feelings are hard, and expressing said feelings for your fellow D-man is harder. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Netflix and Woo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [muchandquick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/muchandquick/gifts).



> heyyyyyy thanks for the prompt, i really tried to make it justice !!  
> I'm the worst with quotes and unfortunately I know next to nothing about the shows you suggested aaaah so i quoted things from New Girl  
>   
> All you need to know about New Girl for this fic is that Jess and Nick are friends and roommates in love, but it takes a while for them to get together.
> 
> full prompt : Feelings are hard, and expressing said feelings for your fellow D-man is harder. The two attempt to express their feelings for one another though quotes and dialogue from favorite TV shows (your choice but Simpsons, 30 Rock, Community, and classic SNL come to mind for me). Their fellow Hausmates are both hella-confused and fascinated by this awkward mating ritual.
> 
> Thanks to my friend Noemie (missingsleep on here) for the beta :))) and i hope yall enjoy !!!!!

“Look Ransom, I need you to start watching New Girl, I’m trying to cast our Haus mates as New Girl characters but it’s tricky.” Adam claims from the top of his bed. He’s in his usual sunday afternoon attire : boxers and a his laptop on his thighs. He’s watching Netflix. It’s his post-gym routine. Ransom’s post-gym routine consists of catching up on his readings, but Adam has never been that big on reading for school.

“Yo Rans, listen to me” Adam says again when it’s clear Ransom isn’t going to answer him anytime soon.

“Bro, come on, this is important. Like I mean Bitty must be Jess because he’s a mother hen and bakes things and i guess Jack is Cece because he’s the most beautiful being on our team but after that I’m pretty much lost you know.” 

Ransom finally looks up from his book. He has other things to do than to listen Adam ramble on yet another show of his.

“Oh really? Is this more important than what I’m currently reading?” 

Ransom doesn’t even let him answer before he’s burying his face in his book again.

“I’m only asking for a nod or a grunt of agreement that you’ll watch it. I’m not asking for an essay. No need for that tone, bro.”

Ransom sighs, he doesn’t know why he always feels guilty when he disregards Adam’s show talk. 

“You know I won’t. The number of times you tried to get me into 30 rock, I swear to god Holtz.”

“Okay Okay, I’m just saying, it’d be cool if we could talk about it bro” Adam finally says before putting his earphones back and pressing play on the show he’s watching.

Whatever.

The thing is that Adam has been trying to get him to watch shows with him since like the second day of their friendship. Ransom used to try getting into them because he felt like it was a great way to bond with his new teammate and friend.

The only thing is that Ransom never gets into them like Adam does. It’s not like he doesn’t watch TV or doesn’t know what’s going on and what’s big in the television world. He’s not Jack. Adam wouldn’t let that pass anyway. Ransom just less intense about it than Adam and gets bored pretty quickly. He’d pretty much rather watch any sport if he’s to watch television. Well except things like poker or whatever, but bowling, contrary to common beliefs, is totally legit. He learnt a lot of tricks watching those old guys throwing balls around. He almost gets a strike every damn time he plays now. And let’s not talk about darts, an underestimated televised sport. It’s amazing how a drunk bar game is somehow a televised sport now. Not being all for it would be an insult to his frat boy status.

Anyways, the constant television watching is pretty much the main thing that separates Adam and him. They share everything, they talk about everything and Ransom kinda thinks it’s healthy to at least have this separate thing. 

That’s why Ransom stopped trying after a while. He decided it was cool for Adam to continue watching all kinds of show on his own. It’s not like they don’t have other things to talk about now. They’re bros for life.

Ransom also doesn’t like to think about, but recently he’s been even more grateful he’s not that much into television.

The last thing he needs is for Adam and him to sit together in their underwear and binge watch tons of shows on the same bed with like bare thighs touching or something. 

Yes that is truly the last thing he needs. In fact, he wants to pretend this is the first time he thought about being naked and touching Adam’s naked thighs, but it’s not. He sees Adam half naked literally every day, and he doesn’t look, or tries not to do it that much; so he doesn’t know why he needs to think about it at all when Adam is not even there. But here he is, lusting over his bro for life like a total creep.

Adam is just so big and tall and they click on so well they’re so in sync. Can anyone blame him? Do people see the guy’s back? His shoulders are so broad, you can’t help wonder how it feels to hold them in a private context.

Ransom wants to say no, no one can blame him, but he probably went against every bro code that exists. So he’s blaming his damn self.

+++

Ransom takes his phone out and sends a text to Bitty. He needs to make a plan. His little crush on Adam can't continue like this.

Rans : Bits, are u in the kitchen rn?

Bitty: Is this even a question? You know how my sundays go.

Rans : are u alone? 

Bitty : Dex’s here doing some homework…… why?

Rans : … ok dex’s cool. this is good. I need to talk to u. Make sure no one bothers us.

Bitty : Ohh my. is everything alright?

Rans : idk bitty just make sure we can talk alone….

Rans : Dex can stay.

Bitty : Consider it done. Where are you anyways?

Rans : in my room.

BItty : just get down here oh my god. The coast is clear. 

Adam is watching whatever show he’s watching. He won’t be out of his room for at least another hour. It’s now or never… or something. 

Ransom goes up to Adam for their necessary goodbye handshake before he goes down to the kitchen. He pretends that he didn’t feel any warmth just touching his bro’s hand. That’d be another level of weird. 

When he goes down, he’s pleased to see that it sounds like no one is around.

“Yo Bits, where is everyone?”

Bitty seemed in the middle of washing a real (inexistent) tough stain on the counter. 

Bitty actually jumps up in surprise at the casual tone Ransom used.Great, he already freaked Bitty out without saying anything. But he had to make sure no one else was there, he had no choice

Bitty just narrows his eyes, trying to figuring him out, but he lets Ransom take his time by answering his question first.

“Well Jack is seeing one of those recruit people, Shitty is at Lardo’s studio…” Bitty says unsure glancing through the window like somehow the rest of the guys will appear out of nowhere.

Ransom turns to Dex doing homework. “What about the rest of you, dex? Will the frogs come through this door any minute?” 

“Nah. Nursey is at this pretentious event of god knows what and I think Chowder mentioned going shopping with Farmer.” Dex almost rolls his eyes when he mentions Nursey by habit, but he catches himself on time. No need to keep up pretence when Nursey is not even there to see him.

Bitty seems to be already tired of Ransom’s questions. He pushes him on a chair.

“Rans, what are you planning? Whats going on? Are you okay? Should I bake a pie for this?” Bitty shoots at him.

Talking to Bitty is proving itself more stressful than anything. He thought talking to Bitty, of all people, would be good, but Bitty looks more on edge than Ransom himself right now and it’s not helping. 

He focuses on Dex instead. The redhead pretending he isn’t is interested at Bitty’s line of questioning by keeping his gaze on his textbook.

“Chill bro. I just want to talk… Have a chat. Discuss.” Ransom says rather unconvincingly.

BItty sees right through him.

“Just a chat but you needed everyone out of this kitchen??” Bitty asks suspiciously.

“I wanted to talk to you two alone. Can I not want some privacy with my best bros from time to time?” Ransom tries to make it sound convincing, but excuse him if it’s a bit hard when he’s this nervous. 

Dex looks up at that. Ransom can’t blame him, he wouldn’t have believed any of it either.

“Privacy? You have like a million facebook friends. And your best bros? The only person I know you ever want to spend alone time alone with is Holster. Allow me to doubt you’d want privacy with us, your best bros.”

Ransom needs to concentrate to not wince at that. Thanks Dex for that observation. It’s not like he’s not aware of his little Holster problem already.

BItty is just nodding along with Dex now, asking questions with his eyes. None of this is going the way he wanted to. He thought Bitty’s presence would calm him like it usually does. It’s not.

“Look can we talk or will you just look at me like I’m nuts for the next 15 minutes?”

Dex shrugs. 

“Yes absolutely. Talk.” Bitty says gently, trying to not push him too hard.

“Ok so, basically, I wanted to ask how you guys deal with having crushes on other members of our team.” He rushes it out so fast he actually wonders for two seconds if they heard him but judging by the look on their faces, he can see they did hear him loud and clear. 

Bitty’s face goes through like five expressions from shocked to embarrassed before landing on a panicky face. He’s trying to contort it in a confused face like he doesn’t have a blush creeping from his eyes down to his neck.

“Excuse me? Are we talking hypothetically? Because I do NOT? I mean I … don’t have a crush on a member of this team. Or anyone for that matter, but especially’, he emphasises that last word, ‘not a member of this team! That would be pointless. But that is false information! Why are you… why would you even?” 

Bitty sounds a bit hysterical and Ransom would laugh if he didn’t realise his error by asking that question.

Dex’s face is the opposite of what panicky eyes Bitty’s face is doing. He went from half a second panicked face to extreme nonchalance. It’s not more convincing, but Ransom won’t be the one telling him.

“Yeah wtf bro? Why would you want to talk to Me about that? So random.” Dex throws at him trying to keep his voice even.

He’s not even looking at Ransom, he’s looking through the kitchen window.

Whatever. He knows what it is to have a crush on a friend and he sees in the two of them.

“Wow wow sorry about that. Let me rephrase this, but I don’t know why you two are that defensive because even if you did have a crush I would never sell you out. This Bro Got your backs and don’t you forget it.”

“We’re not defensive. That was just weird bro,” Dex answers for both of them before looking back closely at his book.

“Anyways, hypothetically if a member of this team had a crush on another teammate what should they do?”

In the middle of asking the question, Ransom realises that these two geeks are the last people to seek advice from. They had a point earlier even if it was under false pretenses : why would he ever ask them about this when they clearly do nothing about their own crushes? Shit, he just wanted to seek advice from Bitty, he was the only one he thought would help him. He momentarily forgot about Bitty’s humongous crush on their captain. 

Both of them are evidently either in denial or doing nothing about their own crushes. 

He probably should have gone to Shitty and Lardo...well not really either.. Gosh isn’t there anyone on this team, he can trust with this? Chowder would probably just nod at anything he asks… 

There’s no one. No wonder his best bro has always been Holster, but this is the one time he just can’t turn to him. Ransom is truly fucked.

The silence stretches on. He doesn’t have much choice. The damage is done anyway.

“Should the person take a chance or keep his mouth shut?” Ransom presses on. Asking for an answer, any answer really. 

Bitty almost looks guilty before he answers something. 

“Eum, if he thinks he has a chance I’d say maybe.” Bitty finally settles on.

Ransom wants to retort that the problem is that he has no idea if he has a chance and how can he figure it out, but Dex turns to Bitty before he can say anything. He looks at him like Bitty is doesn’t make any sense.

“So why are you not?” Dex accuses Bitty.

“What do you mean? What about you?” Bitty asks defensively.

Dex voice goes very high. “Me???”

They both just stare at each other shocked like any of their crushes are secret to anyone. 

“Okay okay DUDES. Look guys, this isn’t about you.” Ransom decides to end their exchange before it can start again.

“It’s not?” They both answer quickly facing him. Ransom wonders if they just realised they both sold each other out asking that, but he decides not to point it out.

He takes a deep breath and goes for it. “No. I think I have a thing for Adam.”

Well. That’s weird to say out loud. And not just for him apparently. He at least had the time to familiarise himself with the concept for a couple of weeks now, but Bitty and Dex clearly didn’t have that chance.

Bitty’s eyes have never been bigger in his life probably and Dex just sits there and stares at him.

“Adam…. as in… Holster?” Dex asks suspiciously or like he’s not sure who Ransom is talking about. It could honestly be the second one. Ransom thinks that’s the first time he ever referred to his best friend by his first name.

Bitty exclaims himself before Ransom can even start answering. “You… You have a crush on a boy…on HOLSTER!.Oh my. I… I thought you guys were only bros for life!”

“Sssshhh… Keep it down. Chill bro. He’s only upstairs.” Ransom quickly says. He looks at the kitchen door almost expecting to see Holster standing there. Thankfully, he’s not.

“I thought you guys were just best friends!” Bitty repeats in harsh whisper this time.

“Well obviously I thought so too until like a week ago…. So.”

Well he knew for a longer time than that, but a week ago seems around the time he finally admitted to himself. Ransom is not one to sit around on information like this.

Dex hasn’t moved in his seat since Ransom opened his big mouth. Ransom’s kinda worried.

“Go for it! You are so in sync. If you feel that way he probably does too! Make a move! Make your bro your ….. brover?” Bitty says with stars in his eyes. He seems over his initial shock. 

“Oh a d-men love story! Ransom this is so great! I can’t wait to tell Shitty and Lardo. They’ll eat it up.” Bitty continues excitedly.

“NO, Bitty don’t you get your phone out. Don’t tweet this. Don’t spread this around. Guys this is between the three of us. Got my back?”

Bitty puts his phone back on the table. Dex nods.

“What I need you to do though is to help me find a way to let him know without having to say it to see if I have a chance or I’ll just be ruining our good thing going on.”

Dex and bitty look at each other lost.

“Well, Rans, it’s not that we don’t want to help you…. but I think I speak for both of us when I say we are the last people to ask this to. I, for one, have never … courted? someone.” Bitty says unsure. The eagerness in his voice has only died down a bit.

“Bitty’s right. I mean I tried with girls in high school, but my best bro? No idea.” Dex answers honestly.

When both of them look like they won’t even try coming up with anything. Ransom gives up.  
“You guys couldn’t be more useless if you tried. I love you guys, but not right now.”  
Ransom finally says before marching back to his room without glancing back at them.

That felt like both a gigantic waste of his time but also like it gave him an opportunity to breathe better. It’s good to let someone know. And Bitty thinks he has a chance.

He should just watch one of those stupid shows Holster keeps going on about, they’d maybe prove more useful than his emotionally constipated teammates. He swears to god, everyone on his team is crushing on someone but not doing anything about it. He’s seen them enough to know he doesn’t want to be another one of them. He needs to act. And fast.

+++

Well. He just watched every New Girl available episode in a week. He made it. He’s not quite sure if he learned anything. But there’s no time to waste, a week has already passed since his talk with Bitty and Dex and they keep looking at him and Holster like they’ll start holding hands any second. It would be really nice if they’d chill. He’s setting a plan in motion, it’s going to be fine.

+++

It’s not fine. Well, it’s fine, but that’s the problem. It’s just fine. Ransom and Holster’s friendship has always been great so he needs more. There will have to be a change in their dynamic.

Earlier he actually used a Schmidt quote on Holster and he got some pretty good results, but it didn’t really scream “I wanna date you”. 

They were shopping for new gym wear when Adam got out of the cabin with a ugly yellow outfit and Ransom couldn’t help himself and made his best schmidt expression and went with “Please take that off, you look like a homeless pencil.”

Adam looked caught off guard for a moment when he realised this wasn’t a Ransom Original Chirp. The smile that took control of his whole face almost made Ransom feel better for his stupid quote. Isn’t there anything purer than the feeling of being on the receiving end of a smile from a crush.

“Bro. Did you just quote some Schmidt?” Adam said with almost a twinkle in his eyes. 

“Euh, maybe?” Ransom hesitated to answer, it was hard to concentrate anytime Adam used that smile on him.

“Bro, I can’t believe you actually watched New Girl. You never watch any of my shows! Come here!” and with that Adam stepped up to Ransom and gave him one of his big bro hug. And there they were, the broad shoulders occupying all his thoughts. He just went for an awkward pat, he couldn’t bring himself to do anything else yet.

Ransom just quoted some random tv show quote and he got a hug for his effort. If he knew watching shows would get him this kind of response he’d have started watching them earlier.

The next few days went pretty much the same way. Ransom was doing his damn best to try quotes from the show, and Adam was cheerfully joining him. There were more hugs too. Ransom tried to not feel disappointed when hugs turned to handshakes, but beggars can’t be choosers.

Their exchanges were a bit different from the norm and the whole team gradually started to notice. They were always chirping, but now they would say stupid things always slightly out of context and Holster would always grin so hard at anything Ransom said even if it was insulting. It was all so strange. 

Chowder was getting nervous whenever one of them would make an insulting remark. Then he’d just stare in shock when the other one only responded with a smile and a props without even bothering to reply most of the time. 

Shitty just smiled and took this new dynamic in stride calling them his clever brothers every time one of them quoted a real good one. Shitty was unaware the chirps didn’t come from them.

Dex and Bitty just looked at each other every time Holster and Ransom smiled real hard to each other. Both of them waiting for the other shoe to drop.

It’s Nursey who finally caught on their new game one morning.

Ransom was eating a yogurt with fruits and granola when Chowder asked him if it was any good.

Before he answered anything he looked at Holster, making sure the other was listening before smirking and saying “Oh the parfait? It’s Parfait.” 

Adam just had the time to shoot him a grin before Nursey interrupted the exchange with his best bored voice.

“Will you two stop quoting New Girl? Can’t you two just talk like normal beings?”

Ransom just blushed, embarrassed to be found out. He doesn’t even know why because him and Adam aren’t doing anything incriminating, but when he started the whole thing he totally had other motives.

Adam didn’t even blink even when he undoubtedly heard Jack whispered “What’s New girl?” to Bitty. He just turned to Nursey.

“No we will not. It’s a great show and don’t try to deny it if you recognised the quotes.”

Adam then looked back at Ransom and actually shot him a wink. The only time they ever wink at each other is on the ice when they don’t have time for more. Ransom had to fight the deepening of his blush. His skin color can only do so much to hide it.

The wink, being a wink, lasted half a second but the number of times Ransom replayed it in his head, it could have lasted a damn day. Ransom didn’t even hear Dex chuckling at Nursey’s expense.

“The hipster watches enough little sitcoms to quote from them. Who would have thought? When do you find the time Nurse? When you’re pretending to read online essays?” 

The whole table chuckled in good humor, but Ransom only managed a small smile while still staring at Adam. Thank god his friend wasn’t paying attention to him anymore because he’s sure hearts were shooting from his eyes. All this because of a wink. 

+++

“Yo Ransom, Bitty wants to talk to you, he’s in his room.” Dex tells him the second he enters the kitchen. Ransom checks behind him and he’s somewhat surprised Bitty isn’t behind him baking. 

He got used to Bitty’s calming presence, but today he’s been so distracted he never saw Bitty deserting him. There’s been a lot of that lately. Bitty is worried about him.

Ransom has been spending a lot more time in the kitchen too, trying to study, since he started half-avoiding Holster after what happened last week. He’s barely in his room anymore except when he’s sleeping or if he knows Adam is out.They still do gym and work fine on the ice, but their easy complicity is not the same.

Ransom pretends he doesn’t miss it as much as he does, but everytime he thinks about spending time with Adam, he’s reminded of the face his friend made last time they were alone together. 

Ransom used a quote he shouldn’t have. He came on too strong. He was bursting with New Girl quotes waiting to be used and he… Well he fucked up. In a big way.

They were left alone one day everybody went to do errands or whatever so Ransom looked at Adam and said “Well here we are by ourselves.” thinking they could pull a prank or something.

Adam not missing a beat answered with a smirk “What should we do?”.

And this where it all fell apart. 

Instead of proposing an actual thing to do, he decided to play their quotes game because the situation reminded him so much of when Jess and Nick got together. 

But Adam and him are not Jess and Nick. Ransom is in a one-sided crush and if he wasn’t sure of it then, he got his confirmation pretty fast.

The face Adam made when he recognised Ransom answer of “We should definitely not make out” is still haunting him. He can’t get rid of it. Adam looked so shocked at Ransom implying making out and didn’t even fake a smile when Ransom tried to play it off as a joke.

“Ha ha sorry. Remember when Jess and NIck.. “ Ransom tried to say.

Adam just stared at him with a look Ransom can safely say he’s never seen on him before. It was torture. 

So much, that Ransom just fled out of the room and out of the Haus with nothing on him to shake the whole scene off. Ransom truly thought maybe he had a chance after this hugs and smiles week, but he obviously imagined it. 

Since then, Ransom has been making sure they don’t talk enough to bring up last week’s incident. 

When the other guys came home and asked what they did being alone all that time, both of them just mumbled different answers without looking at each other. 

The whole team seems to walk on eggshells since. And it’s all Ransom’s fault. He should have never said anything. Maybe Bitty and Dex know what they’re doing with keeping everything bottled up and he was wrong.

When Ransom comes back to earth, Dex is still staring at him and Ransom thinks he’s saying something. Shit how long did he zone out this time?

“Yo Ransom? “

“Yo.”

“Are you alright? You totally zoned out on me”

“Yeah no I’m fine don’t worry” 

“Kay, well I’d go see Bitty now if i were you. He says it’s important.” Dex repeats looking highly doubtful, sometimes Ransom forgets he knows about his thing. Dex can’t have missed the tension between Holster and him.

He pats Ransom’s shoulder on his way out like he’s trying to comfort him. A You’ll be fine kind of thing. 

Yeah he won’t be fine anytime soon but that’s life.

Ransom doesn’t even have time to knock two times on Bitty’s door before he hears a voice call out.

“Rans? is that you?”

“Yeah, Dex told me to come up?”

“I’ll be two seconds.” The voice is Bitty’s but Ransom is sure he hears another voice in the room too whispering harshly, but before he can ask, Bitty has opened the door and is pulling him inside the room.

He barely has time to look around the room before he hears the door close behind Bitty, now on the other side of the door.

He’s just standing there looking at the closed door wondering what happened when he hears a cough behind him. 

Ransom spins on himself and there he is sitting on Bitty’s bed. The man Ransom tried his hardest to avoid. The last man he wanted to be stuck in a room with. Adam. Holster. His best friend. His hopeless crush.

Adam doesn’t look like he wishes to be there anymore than Ransom. 

Ransom kind of wants to leave, but before he can make a move for it, he hears Bitty’s voice through the door.

“Yall need to talk. Don’t even think about it Rans.”

“I’ll be in Jack’s room and we will know if you try anything, right Jack?”

The silence in the room is so present that Holster and Ransom can actually hear the sounds of confused whisper coming from the room across the hallway.

“Yeah, what Bitty said.” Jack finally gets out. At that Ransom can’t help, but smile at the whole situation and when he looks back there’s Adam smirking too. It almost feels like nothing happened. Almost. The fact Jack can’t say no to Bitty has always been a source of amusement for the both of them. 

“So” Adam says.

“So.”

“You’ve been avoiding me Rans.” Adam says, going straight to the point.

Well, yes, but somehow he’s stuck alone with him again.

“Was I?” Ransom asks, playing dumb.

“Don’t start with me, Ransom, I don’t think I’ve seen you in our room for like a week, and we haven’t exchanged more than two words to each other before now.” 

Adam sounds in a way that Ransom can’t help but to feel bad. He turns to him and doesn’t like what he sees. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen such seriousness and… hurt in Adam’s eyes in all their years of friendship.

The look on Adam’s face is so earnest that Ransom can feel honesty pouring out of him before he can stop it.

“Can you blame me bro? The last time we were left together I made it awkward, and I wasn’t going revisit that if I could help it.”

“Look, I just value our friendship too much, I don’t want to let whatever you think happened last week ruin it.” 

For the second time in the years they know each other, Ransom feels at lost at how they don’t seem to be on the same page.

“Well it’s not like you seeked me out that much either.” Ransom settles on.

“Who do you think forced you in here with me?”

“Bitty.”

“Okay yes, but I asked for his help, you’re kind of hard to find alone when you don’t want to be found.”

Adam’s stare is so intense, Ransom can’t look into his eyes. Actually he can’t look at him at all, because even when he’s trying not to notice it, he can’t help to see how good serious looks on Adam. And the fact he thinks it at all is the source of their current problem. So Ransom is doing his best to block all similar thoughts of his head right now.

“Yo bro, I miss you, can we go back to normal?”

No. That’s the whole point.

“I mean i guess?” Ransom should be glad to have an easy out, but he feels like it’s a missed opportunity. Wasn’t he the one who didn’t want to let his crush live on in secret for too long?

Adam looks up surprised and gets up from the bed. “You guess? What does that mean?”

“It just means I feel we should talk about how horrified you looked when I fake suggested making out.” Ransom rushes out before he chickens out. 

Adam just looks on confused like he wasn’t even there last week. Like he wasn’t the one who made the face that haunted Ransom all week.

“What was your deal bro? I was joking. Am I that unappealing?” Ransom presses on.

“God, no. Why would you ever say that? ” Ransom can see Adam briefly closing his eyes beneath his lenses like somehow he’s the one who can’t believe what’s happening.

Adam takes a step forward. Ransom turns around. There’s still a couple of feet between them, but he can’t have this conversation looking at Adam.

“Look, Holst, it’s fine if you don’t want to think about us making out.” Ransom starts. He takes a deep breath. Here goes nothing. “But you should know I think about it… a lot. And that’s why things probably won’t ever go back to normal.”

He looks back at Adam. Well, he stares at a point beyond Adam’s left shoulder. 

“I’m so sorry Bro, I didn’t want this to happen. We had a good thing going on and I ruined it.” Ransom continues trying to ignore Adam’s silence.

This is probably the hardest conversation he ever had to engage in.

He kind of hates Bitty right now, and Dex when he thinks about it, but he’s kinda relieved he’s having this conversation in Bitty’s room. He doesn’t need to ever go in Bitty’s room so he won’t have to relive it everytime he enters as he would if it was in their own room.

Adam still haven’t said anything. This his cue to go. He goes for the door.

“Wait.”

Ransom stops his movement. This feels important, but Ransom still refuses to look anywhere near Adam’s face. His big blue eyes framed by his glasses are too much for him.

“Rans...look at me please” Adam pleads in vain.

“Justin, man, please” Adam calls him by his first name. He truly thinks that’s the first time it ever happened. He’s been calling Adam in his head for a while, but he never said it out loud to him. It’s just a thing they don’t do.

It’s what breaks him. He tries to ignore the nervous butterflies appearing in his stomach. This doesn’t mean anything good, but he can’t help noticing the change. He looks at Adam for real this time. 

“Is this why you’ve been avoiding me? You’ve thought about making out with me?” Adam breathlessly asks. Ransom tries not to think too much of it.

“Well amongst other things. I like you?” He feels stupid saying it. They are grown men, but he feels like a little child saying this simple thing.

Adam smirks. “Is that a question?”

“Don’t chirp at me. I’m telling you I like you.” Ransom can’t stop a little smile creeping on his face, if Adam is smiling it can’t be that bad.

“Hey don’t tell me what to do or I’ll stop liking you so much.”

 

It’s Ransom turn to look like he’s been slapped. 

“What did you just say?”

“I just said you’re not the only one ruining our friendship or whatever you think you’re doing. I like you Rans as in I also think it’d be pretty great if we could make out.” Adam is smiling in full force now.

“Are you sure? You looked pretty freaked last week.” Ransom asks confused. All week he told himself Adam was disgusted at this make out comment., this can’t be real.

 

“I’m sorry but as far as I’m concerned you said ‘We should definitely not make out’” so I thought you were totally unto me and sending me a message bro.”

“I was quoting a direct Jess and Nick quote Holst! I thought you knew and that’s why you freaked.” Ransom gets out before he starts laughing at the ridiculousness of the situation.

Soon, Adam joins him. It’s the first time in a week Ransom feels like himself, that they feel like themselves. The relief is soothing. It feels wonderful.

“You know what we should do?” Adam suddenly says while walking until he’s right in front of Ransom. 

God he looks so good, Ransom thinks smiling Adam is even more handsome than serious Adam. 

“Definitely not make out?” Ransom catches on and smiles. 

Adam winks at him, telling him he said the right thing, but then he winces.

“Well, we really shouldn’t here. It feels wrong with Bitty’s Beyoncé looking down on us.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Bitty has been shut out of his own room long enough. ” Ransom concedes.

“Shall I escort you back to our room? Will you step in it with me now?” Adam is joking around, but Ransom just feels a pang of guilt again.

“I’m sorry again. I didn’t want to push you out I just thought I didn’t have a chance and-”

“Hey I know. Everything is fine and forgiven.” Adam sincerely says before putting a hand on Ransoms shoulder. It’s a comforting pat, not unlike Dex’s earlier but from Adam it’s completely different. It’s like a switch ignites in him.

Ransom suddenly feels the need to touch Adam everywhere. 

And now that he knows it’ll probably be encouraged. He leans in and kisses Adam straight on the lips. He has no idea what to do with his hands. He feels like a child again, he’s kissing his best friend who’s also the guy he’s been thinking of kissing for months, but he truly can’t figure out what to do or if he’s doing anything right. The nerves are paralysing him, he just felt like he had to kiss Adam at that moment, but now he’s gripped with doubt. Kissing was way easier when he cared a lot less about the other person.

That is, until he feels Adam kiss him back and put his hands behind his neck. It’s like another switch.

All of Ransom’s thoughts of Adam’s shoulders come back to him at the same time and he doesn’t waste time putting his hands where he wanted to put them for weeks.The kiss doesn’t last that long before they break apart.

Adam’s smile is blinding when he opens his eyes and Ransom is pretty sure the face is making is not all that different.

Gosh he’s the luckiest guy. His best friend liking him back. His best friend kissing him back. They need to go back to their room right now. 

When they make it out of the room, they go to tell Bitty, that he can finally have his room back, but they can hear soft chuckling from Jack so they decide to not disturb them. Bitty’ll find out soon enough. They’ll thank him later.

Now they have more pressing matters to attend to. 

end

**Author's Note:**

> (eeeeey if you're wondering why Ransom is Ransom and Holster is Adam, its only because i thought he'd call Holster Adam after realising he was totally into him but would keep referring himself to Ransom)
> 
> Come say hi at my check!please sideblog jackplease


End file.
